10 Años y mi amor por ti no cambia
by Akane Okumura Vongola
Summary: Tsuna siempre estuvo enamorado de Hibari, pero no se lo dijo por miedo Kyoya siempre amo a Tsunayoshi, pero no se lo dijo por su timidez


**Pov' Tsuna **

Era una mañana tranquila el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y corría una agradable brisa que me hacia sentir fresco y calmado era como si desde que salí de mi casa el día me gritar que seria hoy el día para confesar mi amor a Hibari-san, si hoy definitivamente seria el día en que dijese "Hibari-san te amo desde ese día que te conocí en el parque cuando teníamos cinco años nunca e dejado de pensar en ti, tu eres todo mi mundo" el echo de solo pensar en su respuesta de forma negativa hacía que todo mi valor se esfumara a quien engaño nunca lograre mirar a eso ojos azul metálico y dejar que mi corazón hable sin miedo a lo que diga mi cabeza en fin mejor me apresuro o sino llegare tarde a la escuela.

Se me olvido presentarme me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi, tengo 15 años estudio en el colegio para caballeros de Namimori mi especialidad es…en realidad no soy bueno en nada, soy extremadamente torpe y un inútil como me llama mi tío Reborn pero mi torpeza no es mi peor problema lo que sucedes es…estoy enamorado del presidente de mi clase Hibari Kyoya se que nunca estaré a la altura de una persona tan increíble pero si por lo menos me atrevía a decirle lo que siento tendría la certeza de que no me odia lo bueno es que el no sabe que existo y casi nunca estamos cerca.

**Pov' autora:**

Tsuna en el momento que vio la hora en su celular echo a correr para poder llegar a tiempo a clases, cuando logro llegar a su salón justamente toco el timbre de entrada se dirigió rápidamente a su asiento en la ultima fila al lado de la ventana y las clases dieron inicio con la llegada del profesor.

Las dos primeras clases pasaron tranquilas, pero el tercer bloque correspondía a cuando la directiva exponía sus ideas para mejorar la clase (Akane: Kyoya IMPONIA sus ideas xD Kyoya: algún problema con eso herbívoro Akane: no, no ninguno) en el momento que el profesor dejo a el presidente Hibari Kyoya, el vise-presidente Rokudo Mukuro, el tesorero Irie Shouichi y el secretario… ¿Dónde estaba el secretario? Era extraño que Byakuran faltara a clases la única ves que lo hizo fue cuando su abuelo falleció pero eso fue hace como 3 años ya, esto era un problema que había que solucionar rápido la clase no se podía que dar sin secretario así que Kyoya debía determinar quien era el indicado para ese puesto.

- Bien como muchos lo abran notado el secretario Byakuran esta ausente y así será para siempre – sentencio Hibari todo el salón quedo en un espeso silencio.

- Oya oya por eso ave-kun elegirá al nuevo secretario kufufufu - dijo Mukuro con sus típicas sonrisas intrigantes, Mukuro era un chico de cabellos azul índigo con un extraño peinado en forma de piña, sus ojos eran heterogéneos el derecho era de un rojo sangre mientras que el otro esa de un azul profundo, tan profundo como el mar, Mukuro tenia un cuerpo muy bien marcado todos en el colegio lo sabían por las clases de gimnasia, podría tener cientos de chicas a sus pies pero avían dos problemas.

1: Mukuro era gay, pero un hombreriego (Akane: es como mujeriego pero con hombres Uu-_- Kyoya: nose te ocurrió nada mejor? Akane: es que ando falta de azúcar y eso me quita la inspiración) nunca se le a conocido una pareja estable para Mukuro todos eran solo una noche y si es que tenían suerte eran dos.

2: nadie sabia bien en realidad quien era Mukuro o por que siempre estaba riendo de esa extraña forma, todo en torno a Mukuro era un misterio tal ves esa aura de enigmática era lo que atraía a muchos hombres .

Bien volviendo con la historia toda la clase estaba expectante a que el presidente pronunciara el nombre del desafortunado…cof cof digo el afortunado de estar en tan importante cargo. En la mete de Hibari pasaban miles de nombres perfectos para el titulo de secretario, pero en ese momento su vista se fijo en el blanco perfecto, en la ultima fila mirando por la ventana se encontraba su secreto amor Tsunayoshi, ese pequeño de cabellos castaños y alborotados, con mirada color caramelo, piel bronceada, cuerpo frágil, pequeño y tímido lo enloquecía desde que lo vio cuando tenia cinco años jugando en el parque solo, quedo flechado por esa sonrisa de ángel cada mañana se levantaba y asistía a estas malditas clases radiado de herbívoros únicamente para verlo caminar solo por los pasillos, comer su almuerzo bajo el mismo árbol todo los días, el solo echo de poder verlo entrar en el salón hacia que su alma diera saltos de felicidad.

Avia tomado una decisión convertiría a Tsunayoshi en secretario y ocuparía ese tiempo junto para enamorarlo y así lograría cumplir su único sueño realidad, Kyoya era un chico de cabellos negros como las plumas de un cuervo, con mirada azulada y fría como el metal, piel tan blanca y perfecta como la mismísima nieve, tenia un cuerpo bien echo debido a todo el ejercicio que hacia, era un adonis moreno.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi tu serás el nuevo secretario desde hoy y para siempre – toda la clase se voltio a ver al pobre chico que tendría que pasar largas horas junto a el tan temido Hibari Kyoya.

- HII...etto… ¿pe-pero por que yo Hibari-san? – dijo Tsuna casi en un susurro.

- Por que yo lo digo herbívoro, así que pasa al frente ahora – dijo Hibari señalando un lugar a su lado izquierdo.

Tsuna a toda prisa fue al lugar que le indicaron para no tener problemas, tal ves luego Kyoya se Daria cuenta de lo inútil que era y lo sacaría del cargo, toda la clase miraba a dame-Tsuna esperando que hiciera una torpeza el chico pero eso no paso increíblemente durante toda la clase se mantuvo de pie al lado de Hibari sin moverse por su parte Kyoya estaba encantado con la fragancia de Tsuna era una mescal de vainilla con jazmín sus fosas nasales eran inundadas por ese aroma tan dulce a cada segundo, el convertir a SU niño amado en secretario fue la mejor idea que había tenido como no se le ocurrió antes, en estos tres años restantes para la graduación se volvería en el único ser existente para Tsuna y después de terminar la universidad lo convertiría en su esposo y el resto de su vida estaba resuelto.

**Pov' Tsuna**

La campana sonó y dio inicio al la hora de almuerzo por fin me podría alejar de Hibari-san antes de cometer una torpeza me dirijo a mi escritorio y de mi bolso saco mi comida hoy al igual que siempre comeré debajo de la sombra de mi cerezo favorito, estoy por salir del salón y mierda esa voz me detiene.

- Tsunayoshi puede acompañarme a mi oficina un momento por favor – me volteo y me dirijo al dueño de esa vos tan masculina y que ase que todo mi cuerpo tiemble, Hibari-san.

- Por supuesto Hibari-san enseguida voy – _mierda, mierda, mierda_ – solo permítame devolver mi almuerzo a mi mochila

- No, si quieres comes conmigo en mi oficina, ya no puedo perder mas tiempo – dijo y salio del salón yo lo seguí pero siempre camine detrás del solo mirando su nuca, derepente se detuvo y choque con su espalda

- Ouch, lo siento – dije casi en un susurro para que no se enfadara conmigo, pero su reacción no fue de enojo al contrario el se volteo y…

- No importa, tú ¿estas bien? – dijo poniendo una mano en mi mejilla y acercando su rostro al mío

**Pov' autora:**

El hecho de que Kyoya estuviera a escasos centímetros del rostro de Tsuna hizo que este ultimo se sonrojara notablemente y se pusiera muy nervioso.

- S-si, gra-gracias – dijo el castaño desviando la mirada para no ver esas hermosas orbes azul metálico.

Kyoya por su parte estaba en éxtasis, su amado esta con la mirada desviada, tenia un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas y su boca estaba a 10 centímetros de los rojos y carnosos labios de Tsuna. Estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para no besarlo, abrasarlo, meterlo en la oficina y hacerlo suyo en el escritorio


End file.
